


Dancing for the Imp

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Belly Dancing, F/M, The hostage of King's Landing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte, temporarily imprisoned in the capital because of Cersei and Tywin's efforts to have another Northern girl as a hostage in their grasp, seduces Tyrion with her belly dance, as Shae taught her...
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Ygritte
Comments: 4





	Dancing for the Imp

The night was falling over King's Landing; Tyrion Lannister poured himself a cup of Dornish red and drank it at once, when the door of his bedchamber opened; he turned and saw Ygritte, dressed in a simple skirt set low in waist, her feet bare and her breasts partially hidden by her long and thick red hair... Tyrion poured himself another cup and motioned for Ygritte to come closer while he sat on the bed. - Dance - he told her gently, and Ygritte rose her arms above her head, showing him a slight view of her nipples, hidden by a few strands of her hair, and she started rolling her stomach in wavelike moves, up and down, in and out, slow one moment, a bit quicker in another; she sucked her belly button in and popped it out, depending on the dance move she was doing, and Tyrion was intoxicated, his eyes were like glued to her undulating navel moving up and down along with the rest of her belly... In the next moment she kneeled and leaned in the back, her butt now reaching the top of the back of her feet, and then she stretched so that her upper back were on the floor and she got her arms above her head once more and again she started rolling and undulating her bare stomach in a wavelike motion. After she finished dancing, Tyrion asked her to go and wash herself up, and she came back half an hour later; a short time soon, she and Tyrion were lying in his bed, both of them stark naked... - Did you like me dance, m'lord? - she whispered seductively, discovering that she didn't at all mind calling Tyrion 'lord', he was the only other man who treated as well as Jon Snow did... - I did - Tyrion replied - you are very good, for a Wildling girl... - he covered them with a light cloth sheets, Ygritte having more of her skin uncovered, the sheets going below her waist a bit and she wondered why for a moment, however, it all became clear when Tyrion turned on the side, in the position he usually slept, his face turned towards hers, and his hand roamed around her stomach like he was looking for something, and she gasped quietly when she felt that he stuck his finger in her belly button. Well, if that was the way he usually slept when he had a girl at his side..., Ygritte thought, smirking slightly, closing her eyes, and in the next moment she too was sound asleep, while the warm night air blew lightly through the small window, gently caressing her naked body...


End file.
